


Tasty

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a terrible cook but no one has told him. Can Will get a word in edgewise to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese translation by Cryforwhat here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5394989

Hannibal Lecter was a terrible cook. It was a truth universally acknowledged in the high society of Baltimore.  
For some reason no one had ever told him this.  
His gracious company and refined taste made people wary of informing him he couldn’t cook worth a damn.  
Even though he fancied himself a class act in the kitchen.  
He had so many other talents, his music was excellent and his mind sharper than most people’s.  
Jack Crawford suffered through many a badly tasting steak that he had to drown in wine.  
That at least was always good.  
The food always looked amazing, but it was too overcooked or too salty.  
Since Lecter was held in so high regard by many, no one dared tell him he couldn’t cook.

*  
One night he asked Jack, Alana and the science team along for dinner.  
Will Graham was among them of course.  
As ever the steak tasted like plaster and the rice was overcooked.  
Jack swore even Bella’s cooking was better.  
“So,” said Hannibal. “How do you like the steak? It’s boiled in honey.”  
Will opened his mouth.”It’s ..uhh.”  
“Very well-served,” said Alana pleasantly.  
“I’ve never tasted its like,” said Jack.  
“That’s true,” said Price.  
“So, Will,” said Lecter. “How are you enjoying the meal?”  
“I’m..uhh..it’s like the emperor in the fairy tale..”  
“Which emperor Will?” asked Alana, hoping it wasn’t the one with no clothes though everyone lied and said he had clothes.  
“The naked one,” said Will and Alana squeezed his hand hard.  
“Do you imagine me naked often?” asked Hannibal with a wry grin.  
“In my dreams I often see my friends naked..” said Will. “You are my friend are you not?”  
“Yes. Of Course. Is it a pleasant sight?”  
Alana covered her ears. Those two and their flirting.  
“Yes,” said Will. “Some people look better with clothes..in my dreams..”  
“Our dreams,” said Hannibal “Are gateways to the soul.”  
“Very true,” said Alana. “This wine is great.”  
“Yes,” said Will. “The wine is great..the food..”  
Alana stomped on his foot and Will winced in pain.  
“Are you alright?” asked Hannibal.  
“Yes,” said Will. “I thought of a bad crime scene..”  
“This must be hard on someone of such exquisite sensitivity as yourself,” said Hannibal.  
“Yes,” said Will.  
“Time for dessert,” said Hannibal.  
As he left Jack shot Will a murderous glance. “Don’t say a word about dessert. Not. One. Word.”  
“If it’s as bad as..”  
“As bad as what?” asked Hannibal while holding a fancy dessert tray.  
“As bad as it gets this time of year with all the rains,” said Price.  
“Ah, yes..the dark of autumn is upon us,” said Hannibal.  
The ice cream was overly salty but at least the wine was still good.  
Alana though of kissing Will to shut him up.  
“The ice cream is..” began Will.  
Jack gave him a hard look.  
“Really good,” said Will and everyone sighed with relief.  
*  
Lecter smiled to himself.  
They all thought he had no idea how bad the food was.  
Of course he knew.  
He wanted to see how far he could push the lie.  
To study their reactions was priceless.  
Will had almost told the truth.  
His lack of censure made him a worthy object of study and desire.  
He did dream of Hannibal naked.  
Lecter imagined licking chocolate off Will’s cock.  
It would no doubt be tasty.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> Gen, Hannibal's cooking...
> 
> ...is actually terrible. Its just that no one has had the heart to tell him. Hannibal's meals are horrible, and not because the ingredients are faulty. He just can't seem to get them right, no matter how pretty or delicious they look.
> 
> So when Hannibal serves a particularly... adventurous looking dish at a dinner party with Will, Alana, and the entire FBI team, Will finally decides enough is enough, he has to tell Hannibal.
> 
> Everyone keeps trying to stop him.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just looking for the hilarious antics of the entire FBI team trying to keep Will from opening his big mouth without Hannibal realizing that anything is wrong.
> 
> Bonus if someone stomps on Will's foot hard at some point to stop him mid-sentence.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tasty by GreenPhoenix (中文翻译)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394989) by [cryforwhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat)




End file.
